spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Musou Stars 2
Warriors All-Stars 2 (Japanese: 無双☆スターズ2 Musō ☆ Sutāzu 2) is a 2019 action hack-and-slash game developed by Omega Force and Existence Software and published by Koei Tecmo for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 5. The game is a successor to the 2017 game Warriors All-Stars and, just as its predecessor did, features a cast of characters from a variety of different titles developed by Koei Tecmo throughout the history of the company and its predecessors of Koei and Tecmo. The game continues following the events of the true "Virtuous Goddess" ending of Warriors All-Stars, where the deity named Yomi is purified and the world reverted to its original state. Taking place six months later, the story focuses upon the unexpected return of the Heroes as multiple new events begin occurring simultaneously. Plot When the player begins Story Mode, they have the choice to begin as several individuals. While there is a common route that connects all of the Heroes together, the player's initial choice of character determines how the first portion of the game plays out. These events do not all appear to happen concurrently but instead act as alternate realities, as Heroes may be recruited or fought in different orders. It is not made clear which route that leads into to the common route - which leads to two endings (a "basic" good ending and a true ending) - is canonical, as the same cast of characters can be recruited by the time the endings merge albeit with some characters being only available through optional missions. Main Story With the help of the Heroes summoned from other worlds, the royal siblings - Shiki, Setsuna, and Tamaki - were able to purify the deity Yomi of all evil and revert the world to a peaceful state. After the Heroes that aided them were returned to their homes, the three worked together in order to bring about a new age of prosperity by spreading the magical power of the Spring that gives life to their land to the four corners of their land. After crowning Tamaki the new ruler of their world, the three siblings discovered a series of ruins hidden beneath the Sanctuary that surrounded the Spring. As they begin investigating the mysteries of this underground city, Heroes - including those that assisted them before - begin appearing in their world again, seemingly for no reason. At the same time, monsters that appear to be celestial in nature also begin tormenting the land. Believing the appearance of the Heroes, unearthing of the Spring's ruins, and the invasion of the celestial beings to be connected, Shiki sets off to begin excavating other areas that may contain more ruins while Setsuna and Tamaki begin tracking down new allies. Unfortunately for them, a mysterious spectre appears from the skies intent on brainwashing the Heroes from other worlds and using them for their own goals. Heroes Returning Heroes Tamaki · Shiki · Setsuna · Zhao Yun · Zhou Cang · Wang Yuanji · Lu Bu · Yukimura Sanada · Mitsunari Ishida · Naotora Ii · Ryu Hayabusa · Ayane · Kasumi · Marie Rose · Honoka · Nobunyaga Oda · Rio Rollins-Tachibana · Millennia · Laegrinna · Hajime Arima · Darius · Sophie Neuenmuller · Plachta · William Adams · Ōka · Horō · Tokitsugu · Arnice · Christophorus · Opoona New Heroes All returning characters retain the same movesets they possessed in the original Warriors All-Stars, barring Sophie and Arnice whose attacks have been updated to reflect their growths through their respective series and latest (canon) appearances in Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey and Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon respectively. Alongside the two aforementioned, Plachta's visual design has been updated to match that used by Sophie while Kasumi also uses her updated design for Dead or Alive 6. The designs used by all four of these characters in the original Warriors All-Stars can be unlocked. New Heroes Momiji · Kohaku · Totooria Helmold · Logix Ficsario · Reisalin Stout · Dana · Ionasal.kkll.Preciel · Sho · Nemea Langaster Dyneskal · Hotaru · Reiji Ryōga · Hinako Shirai · Nyabraham Linnyahn Returning Heroes Scenario Maps Alongside a number of Heroes, various locales from different worlds have also been brought into the world. These locations are imitations of their original forms, built from the memories of those who have traversed them originally. Due to the Spring not being the one to summon the Heroes, as previously, the locations have been brought into the world in an incomplete state, and feature elements of the original landscapes they took over. Returning Maps Development Existence Software's Warriors All-Stars 2 project went through a number of different iterations prior to the final version present today. The earliest iteration of the game, also titled "Warriors All-Stars 2", was to feature a large cast of 92 characters. Development on this iteration did not proceed very far however, as the game was scrapped very quickly and only the roster is known. Another iteration of the game was a project titled "Warriors Orochi NeXT", which was to be a spin-off of the Warriors Orochi series. Taking place after the events of Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, Orochi NeXT was to feature the casts of the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors characters alongside the playable rosters of Hyrule Warriors and Fire Emblem Warriors in addition to a number of guest characters from both Koei Tecmo and Nintendo. The current iteration of Warriors All-Stars 2 began development on January 18, 2020. While work was being done on another Warriors title, Warriors Ultimate, Existence Software began drawing influence from the aforementioned projects that had been scrapped. While work continued on Warriors Ultimate, an idea for a revitalization of the Warriors All-Stars brand grew into the idea for a new game. Additionally, the then-upcoming English release of Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate inspired speculation as to what the additional plot for this title may entail, leading to some of these ideas being expanded into a full product. While originally conceived to be a DLC story for Warriors Ultimate, Existence Software felt the idea would work best on its own, and instead decided to retool it into one focusing on the three royal siblings of Warriors All-Stars. During development of Warriors All-Stars 2 a large cast of characters from the histories of Koei, Tecmo, Gust, and Koei Tecmo as a whole were considered. While looking primarily towards characters ranked highly on popularity polls, Existence Software also kept in mind character interactions and plot details while narrowing down the roster. Additionally the polls regarding characters wanted by players for potential DLC for the original Warriors All-Stars were also looked at and researched thoroughly, with the results of the poll held by Famitsu regarding the subject being of particular interest, as were the [https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/orochi3u/campaign/result.html results of the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll]; furthermore, an effort was made to represent more series than the predecessor. In the end a field of characters were chosen and eventually narrowed down to thirty. As with the original Warriors All-Stars, the cast was restricted so that there were no overlapping incarnations of one character; for instance, Nobunyaga Oda's presence in the original game prevented Nobunaga Oda from Samurai Warriors or Geten no Hana from being added to Warriors All-Stars 2. A full list of characters considered for the roster is hidden below. * Azusa Takatsuka (Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time 6) * Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors) * Kunoichi (Samurai Warriors) * Lu Xun (Dynasty Warriors) * Lydie Marlen (Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings) * Okatsu (Nioh) * Oscar (Angelique) * Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) * Soeur Marlen (Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings) * Sterkenburg Cranach (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) Trivia * Despite the appearances of Tamaki, Setsuna, and Shiki in Toukiden Mononofu seemingly being canon, neither Ōka nor the three royal siblings make reference to their cameo appearance in that title.